Two Types of Cool
by EffervescentRabbit
Summary: Gray rested his head on his hand, watching the golden leaves dance. Letting his thoughts drift as his sensei droned on about math. He was bored. Very bored. "So," Soul began baring his godly teeth, "Was that well taught enough?" Written by an unfortunate Illialife who chose dare. AU. Just a bit touchy feely. SoulxGray


Two Types of Cool

Editor's Note: Hey guys! I did not write this my good friend Illia did! She unfortunately does not have an account and I decided the world should see this. (She DID give me permission.)Which is probably why it's better...Ha. Anyways, she wanted to clarify that she was forced to write this because she lost her dare via Skype. It was originally Black Star and Gray but we allowed her to change it. Always choose truth...

Author's Note (Illia):  
I dedicate this story to Ruby and Brie. Go die in a hole. (E/N: So evil.)

The gray clouds started to settle on the horizon. Leaves from the last of the fall season swirled around the window of a large school building. Gray rested his head on his hand, watching the golden leaves dance. Letting his thoughts drift as his sensei droned on about math. He was bored. Very bored. His dark gray eyes reflected the weather outside. And his mood. Finally the bell rang reliving him of his boredom. Now on to his last class. The one he actually looked forward to most. Music. Not only did he enjoy the subject. He also enjoyed the teacher. The way that his sensei played was amazing and beautiful. His music reflected his soul. And Gray was the many few who was able to listen. The way his teacher would lose himself in a song; the way his face would relax as he slid his slender long fingers over the ivories of the piano. It was stunning to watch. His sensei inspired him. More than anything Gray wished to be more like him. He strived to play as well and smoothly as his sensei. And it seemed his sensei enjoined teaching him as well.

"Hi, Gray-kun!" Gray turned in response to see a happy Maka, a girl who looked younger than she really was and had been his friend since middle school. With her big olive green eyes, she could be easily mistaken as a twelve year old.

"Hi, Maka." Gray said casually back trying to make his way to his favorite class on time. She tried as hard as she could to keep with his long stride.

"Why you in such a hurry, Gray?"

"I'm kinda late..."

Maka grabbed hold on to his strong arm, stopping him in his place. Other students ignored them and continued past.

"What?" Gray asked irritated. Maka just rolled her green eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to meet Gray's dark gray ones.

"You have at least 8 minutes until class starts."Gray rolled his eyes and shrugged her small hand off his arm.

"I like being early. You should know, you're always the first person in class." Maka's face color was equivalent to that of a tomato. She pushed out her puckered lips and whipped her head away, crossing her arms over her thin frame.

"Am not!" Gray smirked and flipped one of her ash blonde pigtails.

"Are so."

"GAH!" Maka ripped into her back pack slung lightly over on shoulder pulling out her light reading book. War and Peace.

"MAAAKA!" Gary's large eye suddenly widen with fear.

"Wait! Maka!" Gray faltered waving his hands up in surrender as she brought her book down upon his ebony hair.

"CHOP!" Gray dropped to the hallway floor.

"Damn it, Maka!" She turned to him, and this time she wore the smirk.

"Don't insult me!" She stated helping her friend to his feet.  
Gray dusted himself off.

"I didn't consider it an insult." He breathed quietly. This earned him a punch.

"You better hurry, snow man. Or you'll be late for real this time!" She said straitening her leather bag over her shoulder.

"Right, see ya, Maka."  
A small knowing smile played on her lips.

"Bye, Gray-kun!" And with that she gracefully navigated her way through the hall. Gray ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed. Now he wasn't going to get their early enough. He had been meaning to talk to his sensei about a piece of sheet music and now he didn't get that chance.

He made a mental note to get Maka back later. He shrugged and pushed his way to the music room  
When he opened the door he found he was one of the first people there. The music room was one of his sanctuaries. And having his sensei their made it all the more interesting. Speaking of which, his teacher sat at the back of the room, busy sleeping.  
Sensei lectured them about how important his naps where. And if anyone disturbed him, the would get a side of their teacher they did not want to encounter.

His sensei was Soul Eater. A renowned musical genius and at only the age of 20 he was teaching music. He knew two instruments. The guitar and his best instrument the piano. Which was rare and awe inspiring to hear. Though, Eater thought otherwise, negatively bashing his own talent.

Eater represented cool. His cool, suave demeanor made anyone and everyone respect him. He usually came to class dressed in a crisp black suit and red tie, which only complemented his personality even more. Though, on Fridays you would find him riding up to school on an orange Harley sporting a leather jacket.

Today he was dressed in Friday wear. And Gray knew that it was best to not awake him. Gray always thought it was strange how close in age they were, yet he was a teacher.  
Gray carefully placed his bag down on one of the many piano benches and tried his best to not make a sound. He failed though, as his bag hit the keys of one of the many keyboards in the room. Unfortunately, the keyboard was on and it let out a jumble of off key notes in protest.  
Gray flinched as he heard his sensei jerk awake and slowly remove his heavy shoes from a top his cluttered desk.

"Fullbuster..." He started. Gray turned around to find his teacher gritting his sharp teeth. Gray met his sensei's eyes; they where a dark endless red. And that shade of red would change depending on his mood. Right now, his eyes where a deep royal red. Eater pushed his silvery white locks out of his eyes and glared at his student.

"I'm so sorry, Eater-sempai. I-"

"Can it, Fullbuster, I know it was and uncool move by me." Eater let his sleepy husky voice drawl on. Gray stood there clueless.

"Sensei, how is it your fault?"  
Eater put his hands behind his head and yawned widely revealing many sharp teeth. Gray always wondered how sharp they felt.

" Simple, Fullbuster, I forgot to turn off the keyboards. You're fine. Plus, class is 'bout to start." He stood up, fingers still intertwined and resting behind his head.

"S'not cool..."

Music went by too fast for Gray's liking. Even though every moment spent in there was a dream. Gray had successfully played his piece to near perfection and Sensei had even given him his stamp of approval. Soon class was over with the ring of the bell, and the students began to pack up.

Gray lagged behind, trying to make his favorite class last for a little longer. He then felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Sensei smirking.

"What's taking you so long, Gray?" He purred. Gray gulped at how amazing his teacher's voice was. So smooth yet rough at the same time.

"Sensei?" Gray stuttered nervously.

"Do you enjoy this class, Gray?" Eater ran his long piano fingers down his students shoulder. Gray shivered. And Gray was never cold.

"Yes, I love it a lot, Sen-"

"Call me Soul, Fullbuster."

"Alright, Soul. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Gray, I heard you wanted to talk to me. Another lesson, perhaps?"

"Well, Soul. There is one thing I would like for you to teach me."  
Soul raised an eyebrow, interested. He looked absolutely irresistible.

"What would that be, Gray?" Gray turned to face his teacher and he took a deep breath before gracefully gliding his hands to the back of his teacher's neck and placing his lips on his teacher's still ones.

Gray kept his eyes closed scared that it was too much, but soon felt Eater's long fingers coast along his own strong jaw line, and began to deepen the kiss. Gray sighed against his teacher's lips as he intertwined his fingers in Eater's soft hair. Something he longed to do.

Eater played Gray. He stroked his shoulders and chest delicately. He found the strong build of his student more and more amazing and wanting more he let his tongue prod its way into Gray's unsuspecting mouth. Gray moaned in pleasure as his teacher nibbled playfully at his lip. His teeth were as sharp as they looked. Their passionate kiss soon the only thing keeping them on earth. Soul then took hold of Gray's smooth shirt collar as he felt his student fight back forcefully with his tongue and let a musical moan escape him. Soul took the already loose school shirt around Gray's neck and slipped it down off his broad shoulders. Gray gladly obliged, letting go from his teacher only for a moment. Then frantically grabbing back onto Soul's soft hair. Soul released Gray's mouth, while Gray emitted a growl in protest. Understanding, Soul put a flaming tongue on Gray's collar bone, and slowly made his way up his student's neck and started to suck and bite. This got the approval of Gray, who gripped harder onto Soul's white locks. When Soul met Gray's soft, warm mouth again, Gray gladly accepted the visit. This time taking control and flipping his teacher onto the piano, which let out a clutter of keys. Soon, Eater had shed his jacked and Gray slowly tried to get his teacher to appreciate him even more by letting his searing tongue run over already flaming flesh. And he knew he was doing it right when ever her heard happy moans rumble out Soul's throat. This encouraged him to go faster. Soon they broke apart.  
Breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths with the taste of each other still on their lips.

"So," Soul began baring his godly teeth, "Was that well taught enough?"


End file.
